An Unexpected Surprise
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: What if Satan had a sister he left behind? Well heres my take on how Starlight would effect the three males. Lucifer may be a bit OOC and Satan maybe a little OOC. Sorry summary sucks. Trust me. ENJOY! 3 warning this will have slash. There is also family and romance genre in this
1. A Visit from the Past

Ok I know its weird to post on the same day for me at least. So here's the newest one. I hope you enjoy.

Dreams: look like this

Memories:_** look like this **_

Ente Islan: _Looks like this._

_ENJOY._

A Visit From the Past

"SIRE!" A voice yelled snapping me out of my memory.

"What, Ashiya?" I asked from where I was sitting staring out the window.

" You zoned out, my king," was Ashiya's reply.  
>I sighed and went back to staring out the window. My mind was on my little sister who was still back in Ente Isla. Starlight was an awesome little sister. She was kind, gentle, understanding, and down right protective. Starlight always had a weird fascination with the humans and now I understand why. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the door and slid my shoes on. I grabbed the umbrella Emi gave me and headed out for a walk.<br>I got to the corner where I met Emi before it started to rain. I shook my head and opened the umbrella. It was like Deja Vu when a girl ran up without an umbrella. She stood there panting slightly I was wary at first but then I noticed the way she was smiling.

"Do you need an umbrella?" I asked

"No, but thanks. I like the rain,"the girl said. She was about 5'8 with a green t-shirt the word "DEATH TO ,black jeans, black shoes, purple hair,red eyes, and square shaped glasses.

"Whats your name?" I asked." I'm Sadao Mao."

"My name is Amaya Nightshade," Amaya said holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it. I saw her eyes and yelped. They were a neon glowing green. I saw her smile slowly get bigger.

"Found you, ya jerk," Amay said."You and Alciel left me with THEM."

"Starlight," I gasped before pulling her into a hug. She laughed before hugging me back.

"I am so sorry, I was in a rush and I completely spaced," I muttered in her ear.

"It's cool but lets head someplace dry," my sister laughed. I smiled and led her to the Devil's Castle. We talked about everything. The second I mentioned Lucifer was alive she brightened immediately then got angry.

"THAT JERK!" Amaya yelled, eyes glowing slightly.

"You can hit him when we get inside,"I said as we walked to the stairs which led to my place. We walked up the stairs and headed inside. Amaya shook herself like a dog trying to get dry. I laughed and opened the door and yelped in shock. Ashiya pulled me into a hug.

"Sire!" he cried out.

I saw Amaya put a hand over her mouth. I glared at her slightly.

"Ashiya, I'm fine. Little help here," I hissed at my sister,

She just smiled and slipped past us. She walked over to stand behind Urushihara. Amaya raised a hand and swung it down hard. It connected with the back of his head. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ashiya released me.

"OWWW!" Urushihara cried."Did you have to-"

As he spoke he turned around. He froze mid sentence and gasped in shock. Amaya glared as he slowly stood up.

"Starlight?!" he yelped in shock.  
>"Suprised?' my sister asked.<p> 


	2. Prophecy: We are Screwed

**ME NO OWN!**

**Dreams**_**:**__**look like this**_

**Memories:**_** Look like this**_

**Ente Islan: **_**Looks like this**_

**"Do you need an umbrella?" I asked**

**"No, but thanks. I like the rain, "the girl said. She was about 5'8 with a green t-shirt the word "DEATH TO BARBIE, black jeans, black shoes, purple hair, red eyes, and square shaped glasses.**

**"What's your name?" I asked." I'm Sadao Mao."**

**"My name is Amaya Nightshade," Amaya said holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it. I saw her eyes and yelped. They were a neon glowing green. I saw her smile slowly get bigger.**

**"Found you, ya jerk," Amaya said. "You and Alciel left me with THEM."**

**"Starlight," I gasped before pulling her into a hug. She laughed before hugging me back.**

**"I am so sorry, I was in a rush and I completely spaced," I muttered in her ear.**

**"It's cool but let's head someplace dry," my sister laughed. I smiled and led her to the Devil's Castle. We talked about everything. The second I mentioned Lucifer was alive she brightened immediately then got angry.**

**"THAT JERK!" Amaya yelled, eyes glowing slightly.**

**"You can hit him when we get inside, "I said as we walked to the stairs which led to my place. We walked up the stairs and headed inside. Amaya shook herself like a dog trying to get dry. I laughed and opened the door and yelped in shock. Ashiya pulled me into a hug.**

**"Sire!" he cried out.**

**I saw Amaya put a hand over her mouth. I glared at her slightly.**

**"Ashiya, I'm fine. Little help here," I hissed at my sister,**

**She just smiled and slipped past us. She walked over to stand behind Urushihara. Amaya raised a hand and swung it down, hard. It connected with the back of his head. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ashiya released me.**

**"OWWW!" Urushihara cried."Did you have to-?"**

**As he spoke he turned around. He froze mid-sentence and gasped in shock. Amaya glared as he slowly stood up.**

**"Starlight?!" he yelped in shock.**

**"Surprised?' my sister asked.**

**Chapter 2**

**Urushihara leapt up and looked like a fish. Amaya was visibly shaking. Urushihara's eyes were wide and he stepped forward. My sister held up a hand while I draped an arm over Ashiya's shoulders. He looked confused and I chuckled. I whispered in to his ear that the girl was Starlight and he freaked. Ashiya slipped out from under my arm and ran to finish dinner. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked at the beating Urushihara was taking from Amaya. When Amaya stopped he pulled her into a hug, whispering words too quiet for me to hear. I closed the door, took of my shoes and headed to the bathroom. I did what I had to and went back out only to start laughing. Ashiya was on the ground with my sister hugging the life out of him. Urushihara was on his computer again and he was looking at ouroborus themed jewelry. I then walked over to where Amaya and Alciel were and pulled Amaya off of him. She turned to me a smile on her face but froze. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue color and Ashiya started freaking out. I swallowed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then it came.**

** "**_A general breaks from the chains placed by the demon king_

_She thirst for revenge, and wants to make the betrayer sing_

_The general will arrive in 6 weeks' time_

_Pain and destruction follow her free time_

_The princess will fall trying to save her love_

_He will once again love her as soft as a dove_

_She will be brought back by his tears_**," Amaya said and then collapsed. Urushihara caught her and laid her gently on the floor. Alciel got an ice pack and placed it on her head while I covered her with a blanket. We stood up and share a look. Alciel wanted to wait till Amaya woke up to see what she thought while I wanted to discuss it now. Urushihara was silent and was watching Amaya closely. He walked over to his computer, turned it off, and headed towards the balcony. We waited for 6 hours before my sister woke up. She sat up her eyes glittered in anger, Amaya stood up and walked over to Urushihara. **

** "Malacoda has sworn revenge against you sire for locking her away," Amaya said." We have 6 weeks, 42 days or 1008 hours before she arrives. We must prepare for WAR!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>ME: WELL HERE YOU GO! I love YOU ALL! Ok hope you enjoy revision.<strong>

**Sadao: You're leaving it there?! *Shoots incredulous look at me***

**M: Shush! Or I will turn u into a total slut in the next one.**

**S:Nevermind I said anything! BYE*RACES OFF*  
>ME: R &amp; R PEOPLE!<strong>


	3. A Depressing Day

ME NO OWN!

Dreams_:_ _look like this_

Memories:_ Look like this_

Ente Islan: _**Looks like this**_

Previously:

I did what I had to and went back out only to start laughing. Ashiya was on the ground with my sister hugging the life out of him. Urushihara was on his computer again and he was looking at ouroborus themed jewelry. I then walked over to where Amaya and Alciel were and pulled Amaya off of him. She turned to me a smile on her face but froze. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue color and Ashiya started freaking out. I swallowed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then it came.

"_**A general breaks from the chains placed by the demon king**_

_**She thirst for revenge, and wants to make the betrayer sing**_

_**The general will arrive in 6 weeks' time**_

_**Pain and destruction follow her free time**_

_**The princess will fall trying to save her love**_

_**He will once again love her as soft as a dove**_

_**She will be brought back by his tears**_**,"** Amaya said and then collapsed. Urushihara caught her and laid her gently on the floor. Alciel got an ice pack and placed it on her head while I covered her with a blanket. We stood up and share a look. Alciel wanted to wait till Amaya woke up to see what she thought while I wanted to discuss it now. Urushihara was silent and was watching Amaya closely. He walked over to his computer, turned it off, and headed towards the balcony. We waited for 6 hours before my sister woke up. She sat up her eyes glittered in anger, Amaya stood up and walked over to Urushihara.

"Malacoda has sworn revenge against you sire for locking her away," Amaya said." We have 6 weeks, 42 days or 1008 hours before she arrives. We must prepare for WAR!"

Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since the vision had hit and we were all busy. Amaya was pushing us to get physically stronger, Urushihara was the one pushing us to think tactically, I was pushing the to understand every angle and use weapons, and Alciel was making us eat healthier. Amaya seemed the most determined. She kept trying to make sense of the prophecy/vision. Amaya spent hours anyalizing it. The training regiment of hers consisted of a 29920 yard run(17 miles), 40 push-ups, 75 sit ups and a lot of other things.

~~~~~DYLAN IS A BASTARD~~~~~  
>It has now been 4 weeks and everything was perfect only two minor details had changed. The first being my love life. I had been in love with Urushihara for years and it only changed a week ago.<br>I had been doing some extra sit ups when Urushihara stumbled in. He looked dead on his feet. Before I had even thought about moving I was already by his side. I lead him over to the couch( Amaya bought it. SHE HAS 1,092,734,288, roughly 9 million American). He told me he had run into a little problem and he was shaking. Suddenly he had leant forward and kissed me. I remembered the fact that he went into heat every harvest moon. One thing lead to another and now we were screwing each other and loving each other. Amaya was the first to know as always. She teased us about it relentlessly. The other different thing was that Amaya was dating Ashiya. I don't even know how it happened. One day they were fighting so me and Urushihara left. When we came back they were in a heated make-out session.

`````Flashback 3rd pov```````````

"YOU ARE SUCH A CHEAPSKATE BASTARD!"Amaya yelled.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!? YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Alciel yelled.

Maou quickly dragged his boyfriend out of the apartment leaving the two to fight. It went on like that for an hour before Amaya acted. She lunged forward, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. It took a few seconds before Alciel started kissing back. I spread from there. They broke apart only when the door opened.

"Wasn't expecting that," Lucifer muttered.

~~~~FLASHBACK END time skip battle MAOU'S POV~~~~  
>The day approached quicker than we thought. Starlight, Alciel, Emilia, and I were semi crowded place. Malacoda appeared, her blue eyes blazing with fury.<p>

"Hello my lord, how have the bitches been to you?" Mal snarled darkly.

"How dare you speak to my brother that way," Starlight snapped, drawing her dual blades. Emilia did the same and rest of us charged up our magic and the fight began. Mal had the strength of 10 men, so it was pretty evenly matched. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed loudly through the area. Then it happened. Starlight let out an earpiercing shriek. Mal's sword was through her chest. Alciel glowed a dark azure color.

"_**How dare you, you malignent pile of ozw." Alciel Snarled." You will pay dearly for stealing my love away from me."**_

With that Alciels magic pierced Mal's body. She let out a short scream but I wasn't paying attention. I raced over to where Emilia was kneeling with Starlight's head on her lap. She was breathing raggedly and I could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"You can't die, sis," I said, eyes watering.

"Satan shouldn't cry, what would Michael say," Star said hoarsley.  
>I glanced away at the mention of Michael and tried to avoid Lucifer's gaze. I was gently pushed out of the way by Alciel who had tears flowing freely. Shakily, Starlight raised a hand and placed on Alciel's cheek. He placed a hand on hers and held it. No words passed until her hand slipped out from under his and her eyes fluttered close.<p>

"STAR!" Alciel and I cried shaking her. Emilia gently placed her head on the ground. She stood up and walked over to where Mal was laying prone against a tree. With a quick flash Emilia's sword went through her chest.

"Enjoy Punishment," she snarled.

Alciel layed his head on her chest and just cried. I stood and wrapped my arms around Lucifer and sobbed. Emilia picked Starlight up and we all headed to the Devil's Keep. She laid her on the couch.

It was a somber mood. I was just sitting in a corner holding Lucifer. My love was leaning against me tears flowing silently down his cheeks. Emi was leaning against the counter by the fridge while Ashiya was sitting with his head on her stomach. The weather outside matched the mood. It was storming violently. Little did we know that everything was about to change dratically.

~TBC~  
>K: I AM SO SORRY!<br>S: WHAT THE HELL KIDSOULFOREVER088!?

M: Why are you guys yelling?

K: Sorry, please review and do my challenge! I wanna see how you make it better! BYE!


End file.
